Sonic Underground season 2
by chaotic9
Summary: New faces. New battles. New evil to defeat. Sonic and his siblings will have many challenges to face while they struggle to fullfil the prophecy and try to prevent the new prophecy of doom by the hands of the metallic menace known as Metal Sonic.
1. Prologue

A.N.: This is a little project of mine to continue what I think was one of the greatest cartoon based on Sonic. Although I did like SATAM, Sonic Underground was one of the most inventive spin-offs of Sonic and the idea of a brother and a sister worked well. But my favorite characters were Sleet and Dingo, those two stooges were completely hilarious. And the way they portrait Robotnik was also the right one, more or less similar to the SATAM incarnation.

So in a way this will be a season 2 and it will be put in an episodic order, save for the prologue of course. And I will put more characters all take from the games, so there will be no Sally, Rotor or the others that appeared on SATAM (except from Athair who already appeared in the show). Sorry, but I am not very familiar with Archie Sonic (like I said I did watch SATAM but that was a long time ago and frankly speaking there are too many works based on this universe).

But if it will make you happy Tails and Amy will appear, although more or less altered (in the end they will be more or less similar to what we know, just their origins will be different, in fact the first episode introduces Tails). However for Shadow and Rogue I don ´t have any plans to put them, but they can still appear if I find a way to put them. But another character that will appear is a certain metallic hedgehog, the true counterpart to Sonic the Hedgehog, and he will take a very important role later on the story. The prologue just shows that to you.

So, I don´t own Sonic Underground or any of the characters from both the show and the games. I just own the plot.

**Prologue**

Climbing a mountain was a lone hooded figure, heading in the direction of an opening in the mountain. Snow and wind blows from all directions and yet the figure continues its march steady and firm.

Once it reaches the opening, the figure heads to a dark cave, and as it goes the interior seemed to become more illuminated as it advances into it. Finally the figure reaches the center of the cave, which revealed a room very well decorated with books and glasses with various potions.

Sitting in a chair was a creature that looked like a reptilian ant-eater, better known as the Oracle of Delphius. He looks at the hooded figure and says smiling:

"Welcome my dearest friend. It passed some time since our last encounter." said the Oracle.

The figure removes the hood, revealing the face of a female purple hedgehog which was Queen Aleena, former ruler of Mobius before Robotnik had overthrow her.

"Indeed it passed. It is a pleasure to see you again old friend. Now can you tell me what was so urgent that you called for me?" asked Aleena.

The Oracle sighed and rises from his chair, waving his right hand which showed the image of a red planet.

"You remember what I told about the prophecy, right?" said the Oracle.

"Yes I remember. That Robotnik would be defeated once me and my children reunite and form the Council of Four, leading our planet to peace and prosperity." responded Aleena.

"Yes, well you see… there was a change on how the prophecy will play." said the Oracle alarming Aleena.

"A change? What kind of change? How can that…" Aleena stops abrutally as the Oracle raises his right hand and he says:

"I understand your doubts and fears, so please hear me first your Majesty. This change don´t necessarily stop the prophecy from happening, but compared to before I am no longer certain of the safety of Mobius." said the Oracle while black mist and clouds covered the image of the planet Mobius, almost like swallowing it.

"Then Robotnik will not be defeated if me and my children reunite?" asked Aleena fearing for the answer.

"No, that will happen. However, I fear that another menace will fill the void left by Robotnik defeat, one much more dangerous and terrible.

"Why it would be that terrible? Why it is more dangerous than Robotnik?" asked Aleena.

"Because I can see Robotnik defeat when you and your children reunite in the future. But when your children face this menace I can`t see the end result. And there is only one power that can twist and change fate: Chaos." answered the Oracle.

"Then that incident with the Chaos emerald…" started Aleena.

"Yes. I talked to Athair and we both think that was the starting roll. That emerald may have been repaired but there are others and I think that this menace will be born from them." said the Oracle while he waved his hand once more changing the picture to an image that revealed four figures.

Three were hedgehogs, one blue, one pink and another green. These three seemed to face the other figure, which was completely covered in black but it could still be seen that it was also a hedgehog, although it seemed to be more of a robotic hedgehog than a real live one. This robotic hedgehog had a pair of red glowing eyes, staring menacingly at the world.

"Who is that?" asked Aleena.

"I don´t know except for that it is the menace that I was talking about. This being will be born from Chaos itself, made from metal and shaped like an animal made by the egg rounded tyrant. Rising after is creator, it will unleash terror and destruction unlike any other force on Mobius. Only the three heirs may stop the herald of Chaos, but victory is not assured. If not stopped, Mobius will most certainly perish at the hands of the dark blue one who is faster than sound." said the Oracle grimly.

"Faster than sound…" mused Aleena, thinking about it. She then looks at the Oracle and asks:

"It is sure that this menace will come? Or it can be stopped from even taking place?"

"I am not sure. This creature is not even supposed to exist so it may be possible to prevent his creation, but if there is one thing that I know about fate, Aleena, is that what must happen will happen. And if it is the power of Chaos who was making this fate...I don´t think that it will not happen."


	2. Tails of a weapon

A.N.: Thanks for Alec and Ghostkid33kid reviews. It motivated me to launch the first part of episode one earlier than I thought. And the idea of Rouge as a spy for the Freedom Fighters has merit, so she will appear in that role. This episode will introduce her, although the spotlight will be for Tails. As for Shadow, I have another idea and I think it may shock you, but I think it works anyway (to be truthfull, many of the characters origins or introductions may shock you starting with Tails, but since the show was a retale of Sonic, so why not?).

So all the characters that I will add to the story for now are:

Miles "Tails" Prower

Rouge the Bat

Shadow the Hedgehog

Nack the Weasel (before anyone say anything, I know that he is more developed in Archie Sonic but he first appeared in the games, more precisely Sonic Trible Trouble for GameGear, Knuckes Chaotix for Megadrive 32x and Sonic the Fighters for Arcade)

Amy Rose

Vector the Crocodile

Charmy the Bee

Espio the Ninja Chameleon

Metal Sonic (the main villain later in the story)

For now that is the cast, along all that appeared in Sonic Underground. Certain game characters like Tikal or Chaos I will not put, since my take with the Chaos Emeralds will be different. For starters, I will not use the idea of seven Chaos Emeralds plus the Master Emerald. In the show they never refer to those designations, Knuckles only said that they were rare, so there can be 8, 9, 10, and so on. Later on you will see why.

Anyway, I don´t own Sonic or anything related (which would be awesome since it was the first game I played) and START.

* * *

_Main theme _(it is the same introduction scene but imagine additional scenes with the new characters. It may give you clues for how I will put them)

_Triplets born  
The throne awaits  
A seer warns  
Of a deadly fate _(in this scene after the image of Robotnik take over imagine the eyes of Metal Sonic in a black background)_  
Give up your children  
Seperate  
Bide your time  
Lie in wait_

Sonic Underground  
Sonic Underground  
They made a vow  
Their mother will be found

_The children grow  
Learn what's right _(after Sonic takes the chilidog imagine him running with Tails flying behind him)_  
Leaders of the freedom fight  
They seek their mother  
She knows they do _(after Aleena cries imagine Shadow putting a hand on her shoulder)_  
Is it time?  
If she only knew  
Will the prophecy come true?_

Sonic Underground

_Sonic Underground _(imagine Nack along with Robotnick, Sleet and Dingo and Metal Sonic appears in a close up, later Sonic and his siblings are playing and in the audience were Tails and Amy, both cheering, Knuckles with hands on his ears, Rouge looking and smirking and Shadow looking at them) (in this scene instead of Sonic and his siblings playing imagine they fighting swarms of Swatbots, Knuckles hammering some of them, Tails ripping them apart, Amy launching a warhammer striking Dingo in the head, who falls right on Sleet, Nack firing a laser gun at Sonic who was running, Sonic and Shadow running side by side and spin dash in several Swatbots, Rouge kicking and somersaulting some of the Swatbots and finally Sonic, Manic and Sonia stop in the middle of the battlefield facing both Robotnik and Metal Sonic who has his eyes glowing)

[Queen Aleena]  
"I long for my children  
But I have to wait  
To act too soon could seal their fate"

They made a vow  
Their mother will be found  
Sonic Underground!

**Tails of a weapon**

**Part 1**

_Unknown location_

Ships of various sizes were approaching a small village, one of the few places left untouched by Robotnik presence on Mobius, not that they don´t know who controls Mobius overall but the village was too small and was ignored, at least until now. The strike was precise and indiscriminatory. Robotnik swatbots don´t care if they strike fighters or civilians, every being they encounter are potential candidates for the roboticizer.

In a few hours the village was dominated. The majority of its inhabitants were captured more or less uninjured, all standing in line, ready to be roboticize. Surveying it were none other than Sleet and Dingo, Robotnik most _loyal_ (silent snicker) and _competent_ (full blown laugh) lackeys.

"It sure was easy to capture this village, Sleet." said Dingo to his partner Sleet.

"Yes, after all the Freedom Fighters are still busy dealing with the army of swatbots that Robotnik prepared to destroy the Sanctuary." said Sleet.

"But I thought that we still don´t know the location of the Sanctuary." said Dingo.

"Of course we don´t, but they don´t know that. As long as they and the hedgehogs are busy destroying that fake army Robotnik can make strikes in all untouched villages that still exist in Mobius." said Sleet.

"Clever." said Dingo.

"Unlike you." said Sleet under his breath.

As they near the controls to iniciate the process, a orange blur cames out of nowhere, smashing in a swatbot destroying it, next on another and another and so on. Surprise and shock were visible in the faces of Sleet and Dingo.

"The hedgehogs here? How can this be?" yelled a very surprised Sleet.

"Humm... Sleet, Sonic is blue, isn´t it?" asked Dingo.

"What are you ba..." Sleet stopped as he realised that his partner has a point. Now that he notices it, that blur was slower than what he remembers of Sonic, not to mention that he could see in the back something similar to two flurry tails.

"Swatbots, fire to that blur imediately." ordered Sleet as the robots raise their weapons and fire a volley of laser beams the blur. Most missed, but some start to get to close to the blur and finally one strucks right in front of the blur, forcing it to a stop.

"What the..." said Sleet as he watched the swatbots surrounding a strange orange fox kid who had two big tails.

The fox survey his surroundings and suddenly his tails start to spinning, almost like a rotor of a helicopter, allowing the fox to fly above his captors.

"Oh no you don´t." said Sleet as he actives his device and morphs Dingo into an orange rope.

"Let´s see if I still got it." said Sleet as he spins the rope above his head and launches at the flying fox, sticking in his feet.

"Hey, let go of me." shouted the fox but suddenly the rope turns into an orange snake who wrap around the fox, immobilizing it.

"Good work Dingo. Bring here our little troublemaker." said Sleet as Dingo morphs back to his original form grabbing the fox in his arms who was struggling against his captor.

"My, my. What do we have here? A kid playing hero, how brave and foolish." said Sleet in a mocking tone.

"Well, you will see how stupid it was attacking our village when Sonic and the Freedom Fighters come to rescue us." said the kid in defiance.

"But that is not possible, they are far away from here, right Sleet?" asked Dingo with some doubts on his mind.

"Shut up idiot." said Sleet while he looked at the fox kid suspiciously.

"So, are you a Freedom Fighter or not?" asked Sleet while the fox looked away.

"No, but I will be one of them someday and then I will kick your butts." said the fox while he tries to punch Sleet and failing miserably.

"Is that so? So you are the so called _protector_ of this people. Is this true?" asked Sleet to their prisoners.

"No, he is not. This little freak only caused us trouble ever since he came. If you want, you could roboticize him instead of us." said an old man presumibly the village elder as the others agreed with him, calling the kid two tails freak, little abomination, and so on.

The fox kid looked at them with wide eyes in shock and then sighs dejectly. But what was most shocking is that Sleet was looking at the crowd with almost disgust in his eyes.

"I see. Initiate the roboticizer. We have lost enough time as it is." said Sleet while a swatbot turns on the machine and the others direct the prisoners, who still begged as they were lead to the machine but all in vain.

"No, you can´t do this." said the fox while he struggled again but to no avail.

"Don´t tell me you still want to save them? You saw that they see you as nothing more than a freak, an abomination of nature. If I were you I would push the button of the roboticizer myself." said Sleet.

"But...I...I...am not a...a freak." said the fox in a defeated tone.

"I don´t care about that. To me a target is always a target. But you know that _different _people like you will never be accepted, so why you still try?" asked Sleet.

"Because...because...I want to be...like him." said the fox.

"Who? Sonic? Well let me tell you this, people only adores him because he is a prince. But you, little boy, no matter what you do, people will always see you as a freak." said Sleet to the fox, making him looking at the ground.

"Uhh, Sleet, don´t you think that you are being a little rough on him? He is just a kid." said Dingo.

"And I am surprised to hear you say that. Don´t tell me that you are feeling sorry for him?" yelled Sleet to Dingo.

"Feeling sorry for who?" asked a deep voice, coming from no other than Dr. Robotnik himself, flanked by a pair of swatbots.

"Your highness, forgive our lack of attention at your arrival." said Sleet while he bows to Robotnik.

"Forget about that. What is the reason for the delay with the roboticizer? And who destroyed this many swatbots?" asked Robotnik while he gestures to all destroyed swatbots.

"It was his fault, but we caught him." said Dingo while he pointed at the depressed fox.

"Him? Are you trying to make a fool out of me?" yelled Robotnik in annoyance.

"But it is true, your Highness. This little freak is almost as fast as Sonic. And he has other abilities too." said Sleet trying to apeace Robotnik.

Robotnik looks once again at the remains of the swatbots. Maybe Sonic could have destroyed more, but for a little kid it was impressive. He then looks at the kid taking special notice to his twin tails. A large wicked grin formed in the mad tyrant face.

"Should I roboticize him too?" asked Sleet.

"No, I have a better idea." said Robotnik while he looks straight in the eye at the little fox, frightening him to the core.

"Thanks to me, I can assure you that you will be more than a match to anyone, including Sonic."

* * *

_One month later_

_Outskirts of Robotropolis_

A fleeing van was trying to shake of Sleet and Dingo ship as well as all the other ships. Numerous laser beams are being shooted at the van.

"Fire. Continue to fire until we get them." yelled Sleet.

"Uhh, Sleet, I think that they are far away from us to reach." said Dingo. Indeed the lasers couldn´t reach the van at this distance.

"Blast!" yelled Sleet as he slammed his hand on the console.

"Well, did you get them?" asked Robotnik to Sleet via intercom.

"No, they got away. At this distance we can´t reach them." said Sleet fearing Robotnik reaction. To his surprise, Robotnik was completely calm. He then says to Sleet:

"No, return to HQ at once. It is time to try out my new weapon to catch those hedgehogs."

As Robotnik turns off the monitor, he turns to a dark corner in his laboratory. A small stature shape was standing still, almost like waiting.

"You know what to do. Don´t fail me Tails." said Robotnik with a large grin on his face.

From the corner a single red optic glows in the dark and a voice of a kid spoke, with a robotic edge on it:

"I will not let you down master Robotnik."

**Continues in part 2**


	3. Tails of a weapon part 2

A.N.: Thanks again for the nice reviews, and I will continue this story if all goes well. I hope I don´t shock you too much with how I will play with some of the characters.

Also, one thing that I regret is not being able to put songs. I didn´t scratch the idea just yet, but I have no talent to write lyrics for music or whatsoever. If there is someone who can do it I would appreciate the help. It can be based or be known songs, I don´t mind, it just have to fit in the episode (in this episode, the sorrow or stigma of being different).

Aside from that, I will try to remain true to the show as much as possible, but if it is not possible to put songs, I think the story can still go on, after all a second season can be different from the first one.

And to end this note, the origin of Rouge is more or less based in a fanfiction called Sonic Underground X made by Alien-Child. It will not be a rip off, but credit is due to the source of my inspiration. Also, what Robotnik did to Tails is based in one of the earliest issues of Sonic the Comic or Fleetway Sonic as is also know. My take will be more dramatic, but the idea comes from that particular comic.

Anyway, I don´t own Sonic or any of the medias, so REPLAY!

* * *

**Tails of a weapon**

**Part 2**

_Rebel base, unknown location._

The van stops inside of a high-tech bunker. From the driver seat exits Aleena triplets, also known as Sonic Underground: Sonic, the world fastest hedgehog and creature; Sonia, the aristocratic tough girl; and Manic, the _fastest_ fingers of the group. All three were discussing with each other as they lead themselves to the command room.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that chilidog stand was a fake after all? It is not that we can tell which ones are good from those that are fakes." said Sonic.

"Of course you can´t. That is what a trap is supposed to be. And if you used more of your brain than your stomach we could avoid these traps instead on walking right into it like in the last twelve." complained an annoyed Sonia.

"Thirteen times actually. Just this month." added Manic.

"Yeah, well, at least I don´t get caught at any beauty salon on Robotropolis just because I can´t pass a week without changing my hair style, right sis?" said a smirking Sonic.

"Oh pleeeaasee. It just happened once or twice." said Sonia.

"Ten. All in this month too. And to think that I am a thief and never got caught, with stolen goods anyway." said Manic.

"Right, I´ll bet. Anyway sis, if it makes you feel better, I will try to avoid chilidogs stands, okay?" said Sonic.

"Thank goodness for some reasoning on your part." said Sonia.

"Instead I will use your hairdryer to make my own chilidogs. You wouldn´t mind, right sis?" said Sonic smirking while Sonia grabbed him by the collar and look straight in his eyes.

"Don´t. Even. Think. About. It." said Sonia in a very threatening tone.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The trio of hedgehogs stopped as they realize that they were in the command room, with Cyrus and everyone looking oddly at them.

"Nothing, just mild divergences, nothing more." said Sonia feeling a little embarrassed.

"Anyway, good escape from Robotropolis. In fact, you arrive just in time, I have grave news." said Cyrus.

"So, what´s old Buttnick up to anyway? Another machine or dead trap to catch us?" asked Sonic in a casual way.

"Actually, what I have to tell you don´t concern just you, but all of us and perhaps all Mobius." said Cyrus.

"What is it?" asked Sonia in concern.

"In the last month, our spy has given us reports about some kind of new Roboticization process. I don´t have all the details with me, but this new process doesn´t utilize a Roboticizer machine of any kind." said Cyrus.

"Really? Then how is it done?" asked Manic.

"Don´t worry, I will show you." said an unknown feminine voice.

From the ceiling came an unknown shape that went directly to them. It past by Manic almost as fast as Sonic. When all of them look behind them to see who it was, Manic said:

"Rouge?"

"Indeed it is I little brother. How have you been?" asked Rouge.

"Little brother?" asked Sonia feeling very confused.

Manic goes to Rouge and hugs her, to the surprise of the other occupants of the room, including Cyrus.

"Sis, it is almost a year since we last saw each other. How have you been?" asked Manic with happiness.

"I have been fine, thank you. Now if you please return my ring." said Rouge pointing to the ring that Manic had snatched from her finger.

"Okay okay, but after you return my wallet and medallion." said Manic smirking as he points to his neck which didn´t have the medallion.

"So, you know each other? You never told me that Rouge." said Cyrus.

"To be honest Cyrus, you never asked. And I only joined the Freedom Fighters like what, two months ago?" said Rouge.

"Far enough I suppose. Well, for the rest of you I would like to introduce Rouge the Bat, the most notorious cat burglar of all Mobius and our spy on Robotropolis.

"I thought that you were the greatest thief on Mobius, bro." said Sonic smirking.

"As you said, the greatest thief. Rouge is a cat burglar which is very different of what I am." clarified Manic.

"Indeed. Although I know how to pick pocketing on the streets, my expertise and passion is to break in vaults, museums, etc. And the highest the security, the better the target." said Rouge smiling knowingly.

"And how do you met each other?" asked Sonia with curiosity.

"Ferrell. I was not the only kid that he raised. We were his greatest students." said Manic.

"I bet." whispered Sonic to Sonia.

"That is also one of the reasons why I joined the Freedom fighters." said Rouge in a sad tone.

"So you know." said Manic in a serious tone.

"Yes, and I always blamed for what happened to him. I haven´t left the guild two years back…" said Rouge guilt evident in her voice.

"It was not your fault. Ferrell himself said that your talents were better used as a cat burglar than pick pocketing. You had to go your way, as I did." said Manic.

"Manic is right, we all lose important people to Robotnik. That is what bound us as Freedom Fighters." said Sonic in a surprisingly understanding tone.

"And all of us will be able to overthrow him eventually. But we need to take one step at a time. So Rouge brief us if you please." said Cyrus.

"Right." said Rouge as she takes from her pocket a small disk and puts it on the drive. Immediately several images of strange circuitry and machine equipment appears on the holoviewer.

"For months Robotnik has been working on a different way to Roboticize Mobians in a more effective way. As many of you have realized, the Robocization process is very invasive on a anatomical and cellular level, substituting organic material with circuitry and other metallic components commonly associated to robots, leaving a obedient slave drone in the process." said Cyrus.

"So why he wants to change is method if it is very effective already? It seems a waste of resources." pointed Sonia.

"It depends on how you see. One of the problems of the victims of the Roboticizer is that they lack the mobility and self thinking of their former selves, making them little to no use in a confrontation." said Rouge.

"So you are sawing that Robotnik wants to create Roboticize warriors? Is that even possible?" asked Manic.

"According to what I snatched, it can, although it is still very experimental." said Rouge.

"Indeed, because it needs to create a balance between their obedience programming and their self-awareness. In fact, according to Rouge only one of these roboticized mobians was success." said Cyrus.

"Really? Then what happened to the others?" asked Sonic.

"Terminated. Either they didn´t take well the changing or they were killed, I don´t know. It seems that success rate is actually very low." said Rouge in a low tone.

"How many?" asked Sonia with an almost horrified voice.

"More than a hundred. And most were children and teenagers. It seems that they are the ideal test subjects. More resistant to changing than adults if I am not mistaken." said Rouge.

"That creep. It was bad enough what he did so far but to experiment on little children…" shouted Manic in an enraged tone.

All the others agreed with that. Robotnik was already an extremely cruel tyrant on his own right, but this was a new low to him. The quicker they take him down the better.

Surprisingly Sonic was very quiet, looking at the figures and looks at something that caught his eye.

"Is that the one who survived?" asked Sonic.

Rouge looks at the image and zooms in, showing a picture of an eight year old fox kid with two tails.

"Who was that?" asked Manic in surprise.

"I don´t know the real name, but Robotnik codenamed him TAILS for obvious reasons. It seems that he took the roboticizimplants quite well." said Rouge.

"Roboticizimplants?" asked Sonia.

"It is what is used on them. Cybernetic implants that surround several areas of the body without actually invading the organism. Not only the natural abilities of the user are preserved but also they are increased and like the other Roboticized they obey all of Robotnik commands." said Cyrus.

"Fortunately it seems to take quite a tool on resources to mass produce these devices. That is why Robotnik is organizing a party to gather more funds to further research and production. He will present Tails there to _convince_ the nobels in donating to this project." said Rouge.

"Then we have to go to that party to stop that. We have to rescue that kid." said Sonic in an urgent tone.

"Agreed. The process is still very much untested and it can be reversed if it is not as invasive as the others. Besides, we can learn more about the Roboticization technology that Robotnik uses." said Cyrus.

"And not even Robotnik understands how Tails was successful while all the others failed. And you know that he may try to discover why in the worst way possible." added Rouge.

"Then it is setted. Let´s do it to it."

* * *

"So, why do you think that Robotnik called us for Sleet?" asked Dingo as both bounty hunters walk in the direction of the testing area.

"How should I know? He only said that it was about the new weapon to capture the hedgehogs." said Sleet.

"So it will help us catch them. Good." said Dingo.

"Or it will replace us. Don´t you remember ART?" asked Sleet.

Dingo remembered that, especially the endless hours of vacuuming and toilet scrubbing. Bherrrrr!

"You mean…" started Dingo.

"Yes, and imagine what will Robotnik made us do this time." said Sleet.

As both enter the test chamber, Robotnik turned from the window and looks at them with a sneer.

"It´s about time you showed up. I have a job for you. A very dirty one." said Robotnik.

Immediately Dingo kneels and begs in a crying voice:

"Please don´t send us to the bathrooms. Or the back alley. We promise to do better in catching the hedgehogs."

The surprised Robotnik eventually becomes annoyed and says:

"I have no business for you in my cleaning department. Yet, because if you screwed up this time…"

Both Sleet and Dingo gulped nervously and Sleet then asks:

"So, what is our mission your highness?"

"Tomorrow I will throw a party to gather more funds and I expect visits." said Robotnik.

"So you want us in the party to watch over things, mainly the hedgehogs right?" said Sleet.

"Not exactly. You will stay outside the facility with a platoon of Swatbots. On my word you will intervene, but not sooner than I say, understand?" said Robotnik.

"Perfectly you roundness, but it is not risky to lay a trap to the hedgehogs if this party is so important to your research in the new Roboticization process?" asked Sleet.

Robotnik smiles deviously and says:

"It will be useful to me alright, but not in the way that you think. This party is just a pretext to test Tails in capturing the Hedgehogs."

"But I thought the money was what was important to your research." said Dingo.

"The research is a failure for now. It takes to much resources to actually have a new Roboticized mobian this way and almost all of them were a failure." said Robotnik.

"Really, why?" asked and intrigued Sleet.

"Delusion, lack of self-control, psychosis, mental instability. In short, all of them went berserk and only destroyed what they wanted, not what I want. And I mean really destroying." said Robotnik.

"But Tails was a success, you said so yourself at the announcement of the party." argued Sleet.

"So far, but the psychosis and mood swings are still present. In fact I think that he also will share the same fate as the others." said Robotnik.

"But then why are you using him if he is not reliable?" asked Sleet.

"How said that? I told you that he was a weapon and he is, even if one that will only function for a time. But if he is properly guided in wanting to destroy a certain target…" said Robotnik.

Sleet finally understands what was on Robotnik mind (but Dingo is still as clueless as ever). The three of them watch from the Window looking at the massacre occurring at the chamber. Dozens and dozens of Swatbots were being cutted by a high speed orange saw that cut them all in pieces. It stops and raises its mechanized right arm and fires a laser beam to another Swatbot. And another. Eventually all that remains is Swatbot wreckage and the figure. It was Miles, but he was different somehow. His left leg was mechanic along with half of his torso right side and right arm. His head left side was also covered in cybernetic implants, with a red optic staring at the world. Finally his right side tail was also mechanic, still waving along with the left organic one in a natural way. His right organic eye was narrowing in concentration, delusion and anger, as only one thought occurred in his mind.

"_Priority one Hedgehogs. Terminate them. Terminate Sonic the Hedgehog. Become the new hero of Mobius. I am the new hero of Mobius."_

**Continues in part 3**


End file.
